


Be Here

by petershorcrux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Riding, Teasing, Uncut Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petershorcrux/pseuds/petershorcrux
Summary: Stiles rides Derek while Derek is 'restrained' in a chair.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 255





	Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally just supposed to be the stiles riding derek in the chair part but oh well. 
> 
> i think i tagged most of the important stuff but if i didn't lmk???

Derek looks up at Stiles’s naked, lanky form which usually held such clumsiness right now instead thrummed with confidence—almost cockiness. Derek sat in his chair, hands gripping the armrests so tightly that even the slightest twitch of his wrists would snap the wood.

Derek is naked, Stiles is too; Derek is rock hard, Stiles is too. Derek’s wrists and ankles are tied to the armrests and legs of the chair respectively and he would give anything and everything to be dragging his calloused hands across the pale, velvety smooth skin of Stiles’s; Stiles's body is free, standing there practically begging to be devoured. And Derek really wants to devour Stiles with all of his senses in this very moment.

But he can’t because this set up that they have right now is fucking fantastic. Derek’s rarely as hard as he is when Stiles has got him tied up like this. He could easily be free of the bondage and fucking Stiles into the mattress, a hand pushing Stiles’s face into a pillow to muffle his cries for the sake of their neighbours (when he’s feeling generous) all the while he’s able to hear every delicious cry thanks to his werewolf hearing. And he will, he definitely will fuck Stiles like that—but not right now. Because this is perfect. 

Derek feels precome pebble at the slit of his dick, wetting the hair surrounding his bellybutton. He can smell the arousal in the air, both his and Stiles’s. A car drives by their apartment and the headlights illuminate the room for a second. The second is all he needs to take in the heavenly sight of Stiles standing there is a better light. There’s a bright blush covering his face and reaching just the upper part of his chest; he see the blown out pupils of Stiles’s rich, brown eyes and he can see the almost imperceptible tremble running through the other man’s body better. 

Derek hears Stiles’s breath catch in his throat and the pulse of his heart rate pick up because the second of illumination gives him full access to the vision of Derek like this. Derek tied up and ‘vulnerable’—making himself vulnerable for and to Stiles. Stiles has taken in Derek’s body in visually under so many light conditions, could draw every part of his body from memory but god if it doesn’t fuck him up every single time. 

Another car drives by and Stiles sees Derek again. This time he focuses on Derek’s dick which is pressured urgently against the other man’s stomach, begging for attention. It’s an angry red and there’s a glint at the tip from the wetness of the other man’s precome reflecting the light.

Stiles licks his lips and swallows dryly. 

“Fuck,” Stiles whispers under his breath and Derek chuckles. 

Stiles takes a deep breath and sinks to his knees, Derek’s eyes flash red and follow the slow sinking of Stiles’s body. Derek’s wolf wants him to surge up, break his bindings and kiss his mate, ravish him, but Derek fights back his urge and instead settles back into the chair a bit more. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out a moment later.

Stiles is running his hands up Derek’s legs, starting at the knee. He can feel a small tremble as Derek fights to remain in place. “Good,” Stiles whispers. Derek lets out a sound in the back of his throat in response—something that could be called a whine and this time it’s Stiles’s turn to chuckle a little.

Derek watches with glowing red eyes as Stiles stops his progression up his legs at the centre of his thighs, using his thumbs to massage the skin and run through the hair that covers the thickness of them. Derek has to clench his eyes shut and throw his head back a little to keep from coming at the small touch that almost feels like too much.

“Hey, no,” Stiles coos, pinching Derek’s thighs playfully, “look at me,” he says. 

Derek lets out a harsh as he listens to Stiles and is greeted to the vision of Stiles’s head moving to rest against Derek’s upper thigh. His lips are so close to Derek’s dick that he can feel his wolf practically slamming itself against his consciousness trying to make Derek give into his primal needs to mate and mark. Derek feels Stiles’s breath ghost against the skin of his dick and inhales slowly through his nose.

“Fuck,” Derek lets out and Stiles smiles back at him. Another car drives by and the light from its passing hit Stiles’s eyes in a way that make them flash almost in a way that looks like the golden yellow of an omega.

Before Derek can fully process how turned on that makes him, one of Stiles’s hands move from its place on Derek’s thigh and slips between Derek’s legs. Derek can just barely feel the movement of it as it traverses up the seat of his chair and moves close enough so just the tips of one of his fingers can ghost against his balls. Derek’s hips twitch a little but then resettle. Stiles smiles up at Derek and then puckers his lips just enough that they graze the length of his dick. 

Derek feels a pulse of precome shoot through his dick, making a bigger mess of his stomach. He can also hear the uptick in Stiles’s pulse because when he’s this close he can see the throb of Derek’s dick. 

That seems to kick Stiles more into action as the finger that has been passively dragging itself along Derek’s sack gently slides up to grasp Derek’s dick. The hold that Stiles has on Derek’s dick is almost as if he means to cradle it like a prized possession, Derek strangely feels emotional over that and lets out a soft whimper.

“Shh,” Stiles lets the noise slide between his lips before licking them. 

Stiles pulls himself up and off of Derek’s thigh before he leans back just enough so he can be at eye level with Derek’s dick. There’s a moment of what could be called reverence and Stiles whispering, “Damn, you’ve got such a pretty dick, Derek,” before his mouth is on the tip of Derek’s dick and he’s sliding his tongue into the tight foreskin surrounding the head of Derek’s dick.

Derek clenches his teeth and tightens his hands on the arms of the chair just a fraction and hears the protest of the wood as it conforms around the press of his fingers.

Stiles takes the entirety of the head into his mouth and continues the rolling of his tongue. Derek’s thighs tremble and as Stiles continues to take more of him in, letting out small noises as he takes Derek into his throat.

Derek feels almost lightheaded as Stiles begins bobbing his head in his lap, taking more and more of Derek’s dick into his mouth and throat each time he dives down. All Derek can do is watch as Stiles expertly takes him in and thank the universe for how blessed he is.

“Just like that,” Derek manages at one point, “fuck you’re so good for me, Stiles,” he rambles on. He can feel Stiles’s fingers dig into his thighs in response to the praise; it’s usually now where he would pet Stiles’s hair, running his nails along the other man’s scalp and that’s about the only thing he hates about the bondage of this situation—that he can’t show his affection that way. Derek has never been good with words, so that’s another challenge behind this, it makes it so he has to express himself with words and tell Stiles how much he likes it.

“God, I can’t wait to be inside you, Stiles,” Derek says breathily, “fill your tight ass up with my cock and come. Gonna breed you so good.”

Stiles lets out an obscene noise and pulls off of Derek’s dick with an loud pop. There’s a beat of both of them breathing raggedly, Stiles staring up at Derek hungrily as Derek does the the same down at Stiles.

“Fuck,” Stiles says as he pulls back from Derek’s dick, voice sounding scratchy and wanting, “I need you inside of me, Derek,” he says in a blur of words. There’s a rush of movement and then Stiles is straddling Derek, looking into his eyes. Derek feels drunk as everything appears to be moving in slow motion. 

Derek nods dumbly, “Yeah,” he says because he agrees and could not get more than that small utterance out if it killed him.

Stiles nods and leans over Derek, reaching behind him and to the bed. With Stiles this close Derek is able to lean forward and softly kiss Stiles’ chest. Stiles pulls back and looks at Derek, lube in one of his hands and a bright smile on his face before surging forward and kissing him passionately.

Derek notices that he has to tilt his neck up to keep his lips to Stiles’s as the other man raises up on his knees in the chair and grabs Derek’s dick, stroking the lube in his hand onto Derek’s dick. He does it hurriedly—can because he’s already himself for Derek, had made Derek watched as he leaned against their bedroom door and fucked himself with his fingers while Derek watched fought to stay in his seat and not fuck Stiles against the door like he has many times before.

Stiles stops their kiss for a second as he positions himself over Derek’s dick and begins to lower himself down. Both Derek and Stiles let out their own respective moans as Stiles seats himself fully down onto Derek’s lap.

“That feels so good, Stiles,” Derek says, lips pressed against Stiles’s forehead, “you feel so good, Stiles,” he specifies. Stiles moans and nods in affirmation for once at a loss for words. “You like how that feels, baby,” Derek asks, kissing Stiles’s forehead, “like how I feel in you? Like having my cock in you, filling you up?” Stiles lets out another moan, gives another nod. 

“Mhm,” Derek reprimands, softly bumping his chin against the bridge of Stiles’s nose, “you’re better with your words than that. Answer me,” Derek goads.

“It feels so fucking good, Derek” Stiles starts, “I love having you in me,” he continues sounding like he’s on the verge of tears.

“Yeah? Then show me, Stiles,” Derek taunts, “Show me how much you like my cock inside of you.” Derek bounces in the seat as much as he can. Stiles lets out a loud noise before his entire body shudders.

Stiles starts slowly, almost cautiously, pushing up and then letting gravity pull him back down into Derek’s lap. Then he picks up the pace, riding Derek with such abandon it that he punches a sound out of his chest every time he fully seats himself. He’s gripping Derek’s shoulders with such force that if Derek wasn’t a werewolf he knew that he’s have angry bruises there the next morning—and he would welcome them.

“Want you to come just like this, riding my dick, taking all of me into you, just like you were meant to.” Derek pants out, “Can you do that for me, Stiles?” Derek asks.

Stiles nods fervently and a moment later Derek feels Stiles’s hands tighten on his shoulders and feels the ropes of come shooting against his abdominals. “That’s it, Stiles, good boy,” Derek coos, “come on my dick, let me know how much you love having my dick inside of you.”

Stiles rides out his orgasm feverishly before slowing his pace minutely, gasping for breath.

“Don’t stop, I haven’t come yet,” Derek commands. Stiles whimpers in response and begins riding him again, a little more slowly but determined to get Derek off even in his enervated state. “Just like that Stiles, I’m so close. Don’t you want me to come in you, fill you up nice and full? Have me leaking out of you? God, I can’t wait to taste it,” Derek growls out the last part and Stiles’s face blisses out as he’s coming again.

The tightening of Stiles’s walls around his cock again is able to bring Derek to the edge and he roars as he comes and shoots into Stiles one rope of come after another. Derek has weakened the duct tape around his wrists enough to the point where he’s able to pull against them and free himself without breaking the chair. He grabs Stiles’s waist and gently lifts him just enough so that the knot that’s formed at the base of his dick doesn’t slip into Stiles’s abused hole. He holds Stiles aloft just enough to fuck him through his orgasm.

Derek grips a bit too tightly and he knows that Stiles will have bruises in the morning—and that Stiles will welcome them. That Stiles will press against them for the feeling or safety and the remembrance of this moment. 

Once Derek’s orgasm has finished washing over him he stands and lifts Stiles with him. He holds Stiles against his chest and carries him to their bed before laying him down on his stomach. Derek kneels over Stiles’s calves and watches the human’s back rise and fall in quick succession, huffing out breaths. He can see Stiles’s hole, slowly leaking out his come. 

Derek leans in and licks at his mate’s hole, licking the come up from his balls, his taint and tracing it all the way back to his hole. He’s not quiet in doing this, makes loud slurping noises as he chases the taste of himself into Stiles’s hole. He tastes both of them like when he eats out Stiles’s after fucking him and he relishes the taste of it—it’s probably the best thing he’s ever tasted. All Stiles can do is let out little whines and grip the sheets of their bed, his dick trying and failing to get hard again but leaking precome over the sheets nonetheless as Derek licks and sucks and fingers his own come out of Stiles.

Once Derek has been sated with his work he grabs his now hard again dick in hand and works furiously at it. He leans over Stiles, bracing himself with the hand not jacking himself off. He doesn’t last long, doesn’t really want to, just wants to make his mate one more good time. He comes soon and covers Stiles’s back and ass with his come.

Stiles giggles tiredly.

“What’s so funny,” Derek asks, eying Stiles through his just barely open eyelids. “You just went and made another mess,” Stiles comments, wiggling his body seductively.

“Mmm, not a mess,” Derek comments as he begins rubbing the come into Stiles’s skin. Stiles lets out a soft moan in response.

Once Derek has finished rubbing his come into Stiles he lies down next to his mate and pulls him tight against his chest and pulls what bit of the comforter he can over their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> im on [tumblr](http://petershorcrux.tumblr.com) (i deleted and remade the blog lmao) again. but im gonna see how active i can be during this whole...time. 
> 
> this story is rebloggable [here](https://petershorcrux.tumblr.com/post/612893534940479488/be-here)
> 
> im rewatching/finishing teen wolf bc...well i dont know why but i am so i'll probably write a couple more things as i go through the seasons lmao


End file.
